The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and a biosignal measurement set that pertain to biosignal measurement carried out with a biosignal measurement sensor attached to a body of a user.
In medical home monitoring, a patient brings an apparatus back home and operates the apparatus himself or herself to measure a biosignal, and a doctor makes a diagnosis based on a measurement result thereof. However, a patient with no expertise who is unfamiliar with the apparatus may perform attachment of sensors and operations of the apparatus. As a result, in some cases, correct attachment of the sensors is not performed and an accurate diagnosis is not made based on the obtained measurement value.
Regarding an attachment support method for a sensor, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-159225 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an electrode wire retainer for an electroencephalographic measurement apparatus that enables easy recognition of attachment positions by an electrode holder on which a head is drawn. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-122086 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a head attachment support method for an optical topography (registered trademark) that makes a sound announcement when a sensor approaches an optimal attachment position.